Ghost Riding Maelstrom of Young Justice -CHALLENGE-
by Neo-Shepard
Summary: Naruto, Haku, Hinata and Tayuya end up on Earth-16 after fighting Akatsuki. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.


**_I OWN JACK SHIT, NOTHING, NOT A FUCKING THING. NOT EVEN THE COMPUTER I'M USING._**

 ** _Feel free to use anything in here for your own story even if you don't take the challenge._**

 ** _ANY AND ALL_** ** _GUEST REVIEWS_** ** _WILL_** ** _BE DELETED!_**

 ** _I CAN'T WRITE DIALOG SO PISS OFF!_**

 ** _I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER WHEN/IF SOMEONE TAKES THIS._**

* * *

Naruto/Young Justice/Firefly/Marvel/Supernatural

Fed up with the hatred of Konoha, a 12-year-old Naruto steals the Forbidden Scroll, the ONLY copies of the Hiraishin and Uzumaki/Namikaze scrolls and copies the Uchiha, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka clan libraries and leaves taking an 11 -year-old Hinata, who is tired of her family's putdowns and copies the entire Hyuga clan library and Konoha Jutsu library, with him after two years of planning. While on the run from Konoha's Hunter-Nin, they run into Zabuza and a 12-year-old Haku and later meet and save a 10-year-old Tayuya while she's running from Iwa's ANBU. After spending a year with the Missing-Nin they take a job from Gato but soon after seeing the state of Wave, they turn on him and help free the country. Unknown to them, Tazuna went to Konoha to request a team for protection. On their way out of Wave, they run into Teams 7 and 8 and a battle ensues after Naruto and Hinata refuse to return to Konoha. Kakashi manages to mortally wound Zabuza and Naruto uses the abilities he gained from the Forbidden Scroll to stall for time to allow the girls to get Zabuza to safety and then Flashes to them. Zabuza later succumbs to his wounds and gives **Kubikiribōchō** to Haku whom he saw as a daughter and tells Naruto to keep them all safe.

Two years later, the group has made a name for themselves as helpers of the innocent who have come to call them 'The Guardians' and have all learned all the Jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll as well as the other scrolls Naruto and Hinata got from Konoha and even some given to them as payment for their help and are all High-Sannin level Nin except for Naruto who, through excessive abuse of Kage Bunshin, is Kage level and have taken out two members of the Akatsuki **(Sasori and Deidara)** and Orochimaru. They have also retrieved **Raijin no Ken** and the **Kusanagi** which are now wielded by Hinata and Tayuya respectively. Naruto had recovered and Mastered the Uzumaki Clan's famed blade **Bloodriver** **(A guard-less Jian with tribal markings on its black hilt, a double edged, acid-etched, Chakra-Conductive black titanium blade with the Uzumaki Swirl proudly inscribed at the bottom of the blade on both sides with Reinforcement, Security (So only an Uzumaki can unsheathe it) and Self-Repairing seals etched into the blade (Daywalker sword from the** _ **Blade Trilogy**_ **))** , last used by his mother and stolen by Danzo. While they're training, they are attacked by the remains of the Akatsuki **(Obito, Pein, Zetsu, Kakazu, Hidan and Kisame (Konan and Itachi having left after meeting the Guardians and being convinced to leave))** and, after taking out Kakazu, Hidan, Kisame and ATOMIZING Pein, are transported to Earth-16 due to Obito using Kamui on them just as Naruto goes to flash his group away. After regaining their bearings, they decide to start new lives of peace in the city they landed in, Steelport… But that's not what Kami has planned for them.

A year after settling down in Steelport, Earth is invaded by the Imperiums and they refuse to stand by and let their new home be destroyed. After days of defending their city, they gained the attention of the other heroes due to it now being a safe-haven from the invasion and are asked for their help. Naruto, who has been made the leader of the Guardians, has the others stay and defend the city while he helps the soon to be formed Justice League. Soon after this, the Imperiums are defeated and the people of Earth can now begin repairing the damages, and Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern **(John Stewart)** , Hawk Girl and **[** **NARUTO'S HERO NAME]** are declared world heroes and form the Justice League.

Two years later; Haku, Hinata and Tayuya have been taught Magic by Zatara, Kent Nelson and the Amazons; Tayuya has joined the League of Shadows as Naruto's spy; Hinata and Haku have been chosen as Star Sapphires and Naruto has been trained by and has trained the Amazons who asked to meet him when they learned he was the Champion of the oldest of the Gods, the Goddess, Kami, and has mastered the art of Alchemy. It is now July 4th 2010 and Naruto, who left the League after it was discovered that he had made Contingencies to take every hero down **(Instead of Batman)** and was only 16, and Haku have been invited to join Batman's new Black Ops team, Young Justice as leaders/instructors. They meet the protégés of the Leaguers and go along with Batman's on-the-spot plan to have the Team investigate Cadmus.

* * *

 **Hero names are up to the author.**

 **MAJOR ROY/SPEEDY/RED ARROW BASHING.**

Naruto/Hinata/FemHaku/Tayuya/Artemis/Raven/River Tam/Cheshire

Hinata nor Tayuya are members of the Young Justice team.

Hinata patrols a sector of space like the Green Lanterns do.

Tayuya is Naruto's spy in the criminal world.

Instead of finding a clone of Superman at Cadmus, the team finds a 16-year-old River.

She 'implants' onto Naruto.

She is just like she is in canon **_Firefly/Serenity_** , but is slowly getting better.

Naruto has Haku transfer all information/data concerning River to a flash-drive and destroy the originals.

Naruto uses some Yamanaka Jutsus to remove any and all 'Triggers' Cadmus implanted to keep her under their control

Haku, Artemis and River are musts but the others are optional.

If Tayuya is removed, then she's not allowed in the entire story.

If Hinata's removed, then she is paired with someone else **(Like Wally or Robin)**.

If Raven is removed, then she is not paired with anyone.

Ghost Rider/Deadpool Naruto.

The Ghost Rider spirit was in the forbidden scroll.

Naruto has Deadpool's regeneration.

Chakra Chains Naruto.

Implanted Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto **(Madara's eyes were sealed in the Forbidden Scroll)**.

Eventual Rinne-Sharingan Naruto.

Only if you want to try and manage to find a way for them to get back to their home dimension.

Mokuton Naruto.

Eventual Fox Sage Naruto.

Alchemy and Fūinjutsu God Naruto.

MAYBE Black Lantern Naruto at some point.

If so, he is still a hero just becomes an Anti.

Fūinjutsu Master Haku, Tayuya and Hinata.

Master Magic User Hinata, Tayuya and Haku.

Star Sapphire Hinata and Haku.

League of Shadows Tayuya.

Expert Hacker Haku.

Hacker/Assassin/Red(?) Lantern Tayuya.

River's powers are:

Empathy.

Telepathy.

Telekinesis.

Premonition.

Psychometry.

Astral Projection.

Biotics **(** ** _Mass Effect_** **)**.

Firebending/Lightningbending.

Airbending.

Waterbending.

Earthbending/Metalbending.

Super Strength.

Accelerated Healing.

Orbing **(Like Whitelighters from** ** _Charmed_** **)**.

Naruto and Haku operate in Steelport.

Naruto and Batman are either like brothers, or father and son.

Naruto's hero outfit is Deadpool's **(2016 movie)** only leather with a reversed color scheme, no mask, a black cotton cassock with the sleeves removed and a high-rise mandarin collar **(Neo's coat in** _ **The Matrix Reloaded**_ **and** _ **The Matrix Revelations**_ **without the sleeves)** with a cotton outer layer and a silk inner layer and his clan's symbol on the back buttoned from the waist up, leaving the waist down unbuttoned and covered in different seals **(Gravity Resistance, Fire Resistant, Water Resistant, Heating and Cooling, Fitting and Self-Repairing)** , a chain wrapped diagonally around his torso **(Like Ghost Rider)** , scarlet spiked Pauldrons **(Gifts from the Amazons)** , spikes on the back of his boots **(Like Kira's Super Dino Mode in** ** _Power Rangers: Dino Thunder_** **)** and his gloves/gauntlets are like Batman's from **_Batman: Arkham City_** only scarlet.

Haku's heroine outfit is Black Widow's from _**Avengers: Age Of Ultron**_ with Selene's Death Dealer coat from **_Underworld_** and her Hunter-Nin mask **(Which she reinforced with Seals and Magic)** and, after becoming a Star Sapphire, a bit of pink is added to her costume and the Star Sapphire emblem is on the back of her coat.

Tayuya's LoS/LoA outfit is Evie Frye's Assassin outfit from **_Assassin's Creed: Syndicate_**.

When fighting Amazo, Naruto loses an arm and is 'shot' through the chest by Amazo's Heat Vision.

Naruto is the only male besides Batman to be welcomed/allowed on Themyscira.

Ra's wants Naruto to be his heir after seeing the skills he possesses when he defeats a small army of his assassins in Taipei during the Peace Negotiations.

Naruto seeks out Cain for help in defeating Trigon permanently.

He learned of the First Blade while being used as Dr. Fate's 'host' from Nelson.

He learned where to find him from Constantine.

Like Dean, he receives the Mark of Cain and a general location of the First Blade.

The Mark starts to corrupt Naruto and shortly before the Invasion is stopped, it succeeds in fully corrupting him turning him into the team's most dangerous enemy.

By the time it has finished corrupting him, he had had it for almost seven years.

They find out when he kills Darkseid.

After the team discovers that Naruto has gone rouge, River plays a video message from Naruto during the team's informing of the League of the new development explaining to them that he has become corrupted by an ancient mark known as the Mark of Cain and that the only way to stop him is to kill him.

He also informs them that they must not try to destroy the Mark as the result is the unleashing of a being older and more powerful than Kami, the original Goddess.

River is the one to kill him using an Angel Blade given to her by the Amazons.

While corrupted by the Mark, Naruto's eyes are a sickly yellow **(Sith Eyes)** with the sclera of the left being scarlet, and his veins are slightly bulging and black on the left side of his face and neck **(Like Cass in** ** _Supernatural_** **right before releasing the Leviathans)**.

Naruto is brought back as a Demi-God by Kami so he can continue saving the worlds and living his life without the Mark trying to corrupt him.

* * *

 **FOR THOSE WHO THINK THIS IS TOO LONG/DETAILED, YES, ABSO-FUCKING-LUTLY! BUT I CAN'T WRITE FOR SHIT AND I LIKE WHAT I HAVE AND WANT TO SEE THIS DONE.**

* * *

 _ **PM me if you want to write this for me and I will gladly Beta if you want.**_


End file.
